The present disclosure relates to elevator systems, and more particularly to guidance mechanisms for an elevator car of the elevator system.
Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a lane. Similar to roped elevator cars, ropeless elevator cars may be guided by rails secured to and extending along the lane. However, unlike roped elevator cars, ropeless elevator cars may not have the additional safety assurances provided by a suspended cable in the case of elevator car derailment. Improvements in rail guidance and retention mechanisms of elevator systems is desirable.